How to Tell a Crush
by Dueling Fire Demon
Summary: Hiei is still drunk! this is the squeal to How to Tell a Sister. even if you did not read the story, you can read this. but i highly recommended reading that first because it is also funny. Now, Hiei tells Botan something imprtant in a funny way!


Well, if you read How to Tell a Sister, you all know Hiei is drunk. He blabbed the truth to his sister and blah, blah, blah. That is not important anymore! So now I present: How to Tell a Crush, by yours truly. Bring on the booze!!!!

Hiei was still drunk. Sure, he passed out about an hour ago, but he woke up only a short time ago. _I love alcohol! _Was the only thought that seemed to go through the fire demon's head. He knew Genkai had a large stash of alcohol somewhere, what with the smoking and all; she was bound to have some. So Hiei, using is superior demon senses, sniffed out a huge amount under the temple in what seemed to be a hidden basement. "Jackpot!!" Hiei cried as he grabbed as many bottles as he could and cugged them all down.

"Say, Genkai?" Botan asked, getting a 'what the hell do you want?' look from the old Psychic, "Have you seen Hiei? I can't seem to find him where we left him after he passed out,"

"Nope," She said plainly, "I just hope he didn't do something crazy like Yusuke did when HE got drunk," The two females laughed at the memory.

**START FLASH BACK**

"I love you… You love me… you're a gay bitch, saayas me, with a lil make up and a feminine look, won't I say I hate your ass" Yusuke was singing his own Barney theme song as the girls laughed at him. Then with a boom of thunder, he cried like a girl and started rolling on the ground, "STOP DROP AND ROLL! STOP DROP AND ROLL!" Yusuke shouted, mimicking the actions by himself. It took two hours to tell him he was not on fire.

Then, after the whole weird moment, the crazy one began. Yusuke had gone to one of the girls rooms to crash because they were the closest ones at the time. What the girls did not expect was, fifteen minutes later for him to come out dressed fully like a girl! He even had a bra and make-up, even a wig! Yusuke wore a fluffy pink dress with flowers on the hem with fluffy pink nail polish to match. He wore pink high heels with flowers on them too. Yusuke wore a rather large bra that really looked real to most people. His face had vibrant colors on his eyelids, pink lipstick and deep red blush, "Hello ladies," He said curtsying to them. It was at that point no one could control their laughter, "What is so funny girl friend?"

"Onna what is with that-" Hiei had leapt through the window at that point, and stared on in disbelief, yet not even the almighty Hiei could resist laughing as he laughed so hard, he fell from his perch on the windowsill, "Holly shit!" he cried as he tried desperately to control himself. To be honest, no one has seen Hiei laugh so normally, and not his normal, cocky laugh, before or since.

**END FLASH BACK**

Botan and Genkai giggled before Yukina came in also looking for her brother. So, the three set out to look around the temple for the sneaky little fire demon. Botan looked throughout a large portion of the land before they all met up again.

"Where could he have gotten?" Yukina asked with a hint of worry in her voice as she clutched to her mothers tear. Botan just shrugged.

"Oh…shit," Genkai said harshly, "I think the little bastard got into my stash!" She shouted the other two cringed at her voice.

"Hey Granny!" Yusuke shouted as he and the rest of the team (being Kuwabara and Kurama) fallowed, "My mom kicked me out! Can I stay here?"

"Same here!" Kuwabara shouted, "My sister's lost her mind with her new boyfriend hitting it off in the next room!"

"As for me…" Kurama said calmly, "my parents are starting to get suspicious of my activities so I belive it to be wise to leave some of my unhuman belongings here, is that alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, just SHUT UP! And help me!"

"What's wrong? Lost your drenchers?" Yusuke asked as Kuwabara snickered.

"No, I need to find Hiei, you three!" Genkai pointed to the newly arrived boys, "search the grounds! I'll be down there," she then pointed to a small door under the temple that none of them paid much attention to. With that said they split up, "I really hope he's not down here," Genkai said before she opened the doors.

"Why?" Botan asked as if it was a stupid comment she made.

"Because, that liquor is extremely old and I was planning on selling them for money,"

"That is not a reason!" Yukina retorted.

"Fine, the stash… first of is all hard liquor, second, there, is over 900 full bottles of it. And with his super speed, who knows how much he's drank," As they descended into the dank basement, they heard a few crashes and bangs, as well as shuffling of feet.

"He's here, isn't he?" Botan asked, afraid to encounter an even drunker Hiei.

"No, my cousin I never mentioned is here. OF COURSE IT'S HIM!" Genkai shouted, obviously pissed that the demon was down there.

When they reached the bottom (must have been a long stair case geez!) they saw Hiei sitting on a large empty barrel that once had whiskey in it, and drinking directly out of a new bottle of calvado. He did notice them come down though but roughly said, "Sup!"

"Hiei! I'm going to kill you if the alcohol doesn't kill you first!" Genkai shouted although Hiei paid no attention. His eyes were fixed on Botan.

"Brother, we should get you up stairs, before you pass out again, I really don't want to carry you up the stairs," Hiei still did not listen. He soon stood up, using a wall for support, and approached Botan.

"Hey, Botan," He said in a seductive voice. He really did not smell like alcohol. He smelled more like sweet cinnamon. Botan blushed at his comment. His eyes looked so warm, yet so cold. He raised a hand to cares her cheek with the back of his hand, "What's a matter? Cat got your tongue?" His hand started to heat up and warm her face, which made her blush even redder if that was even possible. Genkai and Yukina stared in aw at Hiei's romantic attitude. Soon enough though, Hiei, ever so slowly slid his hand that was on her cheek to her chin, then ever so slowly pulled her to his face as he kissed her. Botan had slowly closed her eyes in anticipation and when she felt his lips on hers, she nearly melted in her shoes. And shortly after, started to kiss back.

"Hey granny he wasn't in the-" Yusuke and the others came down and were all but shocked at what they saw. All accept Kurama, who knew Hiei liked Botan, and vice versa.

"Wow, he has a sister AND a girlfriend in one day, wow, what's next a fan club?" Kuwabara said obviously jealous of Hiei.

"Actually he already has a fan club," Kurama stated. Everybody, minus the two lovebirds, gave him a 'WTF?' look, "What? It's true, see when he came to my school a few times, via the widow, some girls saw him and noticed him jump out of a few windows and found his whole 'hn' statement 'hot' and his whole everything 'hot' and so he has a fanclub,"

"Woah, who knew the runt was such a ladies man?" Yusuke said as he watched the two make out. Then they saw Hiei slide his hands down Botan and lifted her legs to wrap around him. Botan wove her hands into his hair as Hiei held her legs steadily. Yusuke could not help but laugh at the two, "Holy shit! Man, who would have guessed he would hit it off with Botan!"

"I did," Kurama said, "I sugest we take our leave, before they take this to second base," Kurama knew very well the two intended on mating as did everyone else recently find out. That was when they did reach second base, which made everyone high tale it out of the hidden room.

The next day, Botan awoke in Hiei's arms. The night prior, they marked eachother. And although Hiei was drunk, very drunk, she knew, after seeing what happened after 1,192 shots, and realized, when he gets drunk; he really tells his secrets, and true emotions. Botan snuggled in closer to her new mate and settled in for a life time of fun and joy, with our favorite hot - headed fire demon.


End file.
